


La Dama y el Mago de Luz

by Cottoncandypink



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandypink/pseuds/Cottoncandypink
Summary: Sting lo arruinó todo. La dejó ir, y ese fue su mayor error.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s), Sting Eucliffe/Minerva Orland, Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)





	La Dama y el Mago de Luz

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to let some of my feelings out in my mother’s native language. While I speak Spanish fluently, I have to admit writing it is harder than I thought but I feel my emotions come across better in Spanish in this case. Not everything in this story is something I have had happen but it is based on something I went through. This is a very short one shot. I do not intend on ever touching this work again.

Era un dia como cualquiera. El sol salia como siempre a tratar de iluminar su vida pero el llevaba ya mucho tiempo de haberse resignado. Su vida se volvio gris y su corazon un hielo. Nunca espero poder verla de nuevo. Hace tiempo que el se habia casado, formo una familia. Su esposa sabia que el era suyo en cuerpo y mente pero su corazon hace mucho que se habia vuelto frio. Ella se conforma con tenerlo, pero se estaba mintiendo. Lentamente se volvia una mujer amargada y nisiquiera su hija le alegraba ya. 

Se encontraban en una reunion, el era un mago poderoso y su esposa tambien ténia magia aunque poderosa se podria decir era mas simple su magia a la de su esposo. El controla la luz y su esposa tiene dominio sobre el espacio. En esa réunion de magos se anunciaba la llegada de una poderosa mujer que se habia casado con un mago de fuego. Sting no sabia en ese momento que hablaban de aquella mujer que alguna vez fue su mundo entero. Y luego la vio.

Ella estaba ahí, tan perfecta como el recordaba. Su cabello era mas largo, y parecia estar igual de sedoso como solia ser. Se tomo un momento para admirarla noto su cabello café como el chocolate y labios rosados y carnosos, noto su cuerpo esvelto y tan perfecto que el algun dia amo. El dia que ella se fue todo se torno color gris, ya nada era igual. Verla ahora era como ver el amanecer por primera ves en años. A su mundo regreso el color. Pero Ella no estaba sola. 

A su lado veia un hombre, cabello rosado y un atuendo tan conocido. Despues noto los pequeños detalles que no logro ver al principio. En su mano izquierda habia un hermoso anillo, la piedra era del mismo color rosado que el cabello del hombre a su lado y su vientre estaba algo redondo. Olfateo el aire delicadamente. Ella estaba esperando un hijo, y ese hijo no séria suyo. En ese momento Sting deseo que la tierra se lo tragara. Como pudo haberla dejado irse? El la tuvo a su lado y la dejo marcharse. Su unico amor, y ahora mas que nunca la habia perdido.

Sin saber lo que hacia, Sting comenzo a caminar hacia ella. Su marido se habia marchado hace unos momentos para conversar con los lideres del gran consejo magico. Ella estaba sola, sonriendole a su esposo aunque el no la miraba en esos momentos. 

“Nunca espère verte de nuevo.” Sting dijo.

“Sting, no sabia que vendrias.” Ella le comento.

“Si, fuimos invitados hace unos meses.” Sting dijo pasando su mano entre su cabello.

“Que haces aqui?” Ella pregunto.

“A que te refieres? Jena, acabo de decir que fuimos invitados.” Sting dijo confundido. 

“No. Sting, me refiero a que estas haciendo aqui? Parado frente a mi? Hablandome como un viejo amigo?” Jena aclaro. 

“Jena, solo queria decirte que lo lamento. Te deje ir, y eso fue mi peor error. Mi mundo se volvio gris, el color ya no existia, pero luego te vi aqui parada y eso cambio todo. Te sigo queriendo. No, no queriendo, Jena te amo.” Sting dijo sin pensar. El vio como los ojos de Jena cambiaron. Los vio endurecer y supo que eso fue lo peor que podria haberle hecho.

“Sting, tu hiciste hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ti. Yo te di la oportunidad que me habias pedido y tu la hechaste a perder. Me rompiste el corazon. Me hiciste llorar en varias ocasiones. Fuiste la peor décision que tome en mi vida. Tan pronto me fui te enredaste con ella, con la mujer que te recuerdo tuvo tu hija! Y ahora es tu esposa! Yo por fin estoy feliz Sting, y no se vale que vengas aqui a hacerme esto. No tienes ningun derecho a venir a decirme estas cosas. No tienes derecho a tratar de meterte en mi vida de nuevo.” Jena dijo. Tantas emociones se refejan en su hermosa cara, y en sus ojos Sting podia observar una tormenta. Su magia era de crear las peores tormentas que podrian existir y Sting podia sentir el poder detras de cada palabra.

“Jena, lo lamento. Pero yo enserio solo queria decirte que dejarte ir fue la peor décision que tome. No crees que tengo el derecho a decir lo que siento?!” Sting dijo molesto. 

“Tu hiciste de tu vida lo que quisiste, ahora dejame ser feliz. Yo estoy casada, Natsu me ama y juntos superamos la perdida de Lucy durante la guerra contra Zeref. Regresa con Minerva, apesar de su pasado ella no merece que le hagas esto. Dejame ir Sting, deja que Minerva occupe el lugar que alguna vez tuve yo en tu corazon. Porfavor, no me hagas sufrir mas.” Jena dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Levanto una mano para acariciar su rostro como si fuese la ultima vez que lo veria. 

Sting comprendio en ese momento que la habia perdido. Natsu fue el que estuvo ahi cuando ella se derrumbo al enterarse que Lucy habia dado su vida reescribiendo el libro de E.N.D. Aquel cuerpo sin vida de Lucy que Gray llevo en sus brazos hasta el resto del gremio de FairyTail la condujo al borde de la locura. El lo vio, mas no hizo nada. No la merecia en ese entonces y nunca la mereceria, ahora eso le queda mas que claro.

“Lo siento Jena. En verdad lo siento.” Sting dijo mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Ahora si la podra dejar ir. Ahora su vida podra mejorar porque sentia una ligereza que no sabia podria llegar a sentir. Sting la habia dejado ir. Y ella tambien lo hizo, podia ver que su semblanza ahora no era la de una mujer agonizando por dentro si no que ella de nuevo era aquella dama que el amo y el regreso a ser el mismo mago de luz que solia ser.


End file.
